


Better Than Fine

by dreamkist



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: There are some good things about this new life in the Commonwealth.





	Better Than Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



The lights hanging around the noodle stand sway in the breeze. Their Nuka Colas are only slightly cooler than the evening air.

Piper talks around her last mouthful of noodles. Nora thinks she’s the loveliest thing this new world has to offer. She leans in close, grabs Piper’s little scarf, and kisses her.

“Blue, you could make a girl go weak in the knees kissing like that.” She’s kind of breathless and her cheeks are pink.

“Want me to stop?” Nora murmurs with their faces inches apart.

“I want you to do it again,” Piper says. “And maybe _never_ stop.”

*****

Piper writes the definitive story of the Sole Survivor. She has to bring in extra help to run the press the demand is so high.

Nora doesn’t want to read it, she already knows the story, but Piper just leaves a copy lying by their bed in the Home Plate. Nora ignores it until she's ready, then picks it up and begins reading.

It’s the story she has lived–with all the twists and turns. But it has an unexpected ending.

A happy one.

Piper rests her head on Nora’s shoulder as they sit above the lights of Diamond City.


End file.
